1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to abrading, burnishing and polishing machines, such as belt sanders, for example. More particularly, the invention relates to a belt centering and replacement mechanism for such devices.
2. The Prior Art
Belt centering and replacement mechanisms of the general type here under consideration are known in the prior art. Representative patents showing such devices are: Gentzel U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,22; Moore U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,392; and Beckering U.S. Pat No. 3,429,078. These prior art devices are handicapped for a number of reasons. In particular, these prior devices are of rather complicated construction thus resulting in increased expense, both in material cost and in assembly. Additionally, these prior devices, because of their complexity, are likely to malfunction. Moreover, the complexity of these prior art devices adds significantly to the weight of these small hand-held tools which is very undesirable.